Fanfiction Terror
by Shikabane-Mai
Summary: Iruka gives Naruto a new computer for his birthday! He's all but delighted, that is, until he finds what's on the internet! All those fanfics written about him and other people... oh the horror! [ Vote Pairing ]


_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have allowed all those crappy fillers out there to air (except for a few good ones)._

**Summary:** Iruka gives Naruto a new computer for his birthday! He's all but delighted... that is, when he finds what's on the internet! All those fanfics written about him and other characters in the Naruto World! What will he do now?

**Note:** This story is currently under the characters Naruto and Sasuke, but the Sasuke part may change because the pairing is not decided. Depending on the pairing that gets the most votes, the second character may change. The choices for the pairing is at the bottom of this chapter.

* * *

**Fanfiction Terror**

One Uzumaki Naruto was very happy. He was happy because Iruka-sensei had just given him a birthday present! Not that other people didn't give him any presents. He got lots and lots of presents!

A dozen ramen tickets to Ichiraku's from Sakura-chan (ah yes, his second favourite present). A new set of shuriken, kunai and explosive notes from Sasuke-"teme" (surprising that he actually gave Naruto anything). A few books about the human body, its weak spots, etc from Kakashi (he offered to give Naruto one of his Icha Icha Paradise series but he refused... leaving a very disappointed Kakashi in the dust). And well, there was a whole bunch of other junk from other people like Jiraiya, Tsunade, and other people...

Putting that aside...

What Naruto loved the most about his birthday this time, was that Iruka had given him something spectacular. Something even better than ramen! Yes, you heard right, better than ramen. And this particular thing was... A BRAND NEW COMPUTER! Yes, yes, a computer!

So right now, Naruto was seated in front of his desk, staring at the computer desktop. Iruka had helped him set-up the computer and its settings. So now, Naruto got the computer all to himself.

Slowly, he reached his right-hand over to the mouse. Ahh, even just touching the mouse felt like paradise. He moved the mouse around a bit, watching the cursor on the computer screen move in sync.

"Hmmm..." Naruto wondered out loud. "What should I do first?"

There were many things he could do. Like... like listening to music! Except he had to download those, or else he'd have to listen to the crappy music that was originally on the computer. What else could he do? He could go on the internet and search for something fun! Like a game or something.

Naruto nodded to himself, staring at the computer screen intently as he opened the Internet Explorer window. Next, he typed in "w...w...w... . g..oo..g..l..e...s . c...a". Ok, err, he had to learn how to type faster. Anyway, he knew that website because he'd heard it from some villagers (or was it?) talking about it sometime.

The website's homepage appeared, leaving Naruto to think of a topic. He really wanted to play some kind of game, a break from his intense training during the day. Even though it was 10: 00 pm at the moment (his usual time of bedtime), he was too excited about his birthday gift to care about the time.

Naruto typed in: "online games" and pressed "Enter".

A whole bunch of search results came up. Many titles were along the lines of: "Play free online games here!" Naruto just chose a randomn one, and clicked "download". Another screen popped out, where he then clicked "save". He decided to save the game in his desktop, just so that he could find it easily.

A few minutes passed and the game finished downloading (yes, his internet speed was very fast!). An icon appeared on his desktop, which he double-clicked. The full screen game opened, along with a sign up page. He filled his name in the right places. When he got to the section for his character's name, he got stuck. What could he name his character?

A few names popped up in his mind. _NarutoTheBest? _(except he didn't want to write his real name down, after all, there were those bad people out there who could kidnap him. Plus there were molestors out there who could track him down by his real name and... and... do all kinds of things to him... ahem, now, going on...) _OdamaRasengan? _(yup, he LOVED this attack. But, nahhh...) _Oh yes! The best name would be... would be... RAMENLOVER! _

So, with that problem solved, Naruto successfully signed up for the game and succesfully logged in to his account.

Finally, he got into the game, and was immediately attacked by a swarm of monsters! But then, suddenly, they were killed and another character appeared on his screen.

"NOOB."

Crash! Naruto's chair toppled over in his attempt to get a away from the voice, which seemingly came from the inside of his computer! What the hell?

"Bye, noob. Get yourself killed next time."

There it was again! Naruto rubbed the back of his head, which he hit when his chair fell over. Damn, that was when he remembered that Iruka had told him about something like a "speaker". It was the place where sound came out from. PLUS, the volume at the moment was at maximum...

Quickly, Naruto grabbed the mic from his desk and yelled, "You're a noob yourself!" Except he didn't exactly know what "noob" meant...

The guy who'd scared him half to death didn't hear him, apparently. Or if he did, he didn't seem to care.

Naruto sat back down in his comfy chair and used the keyboard's buttons to explore the place in the game. It was very boring actually. Until someone came up to his character and said: "I LOVE YOU!" Had the volume been at maximum this time (he turned it down before), Naruto would definitely have jumped right out of his chair and knocked himself unconscious.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled through the mic.

The response was: "I want to sleep with you!" AND it was a male's voice.

"GAH! What the hell!"

Okay, Naruto definitely had enough of this game. He immediately logged off the game, and went back on google.ca. Online games were scary...

Now, what could he do?

"I know! I'll type 'Uzumaki Naruto'! I bet I'm famous!"

Little did he know that the statement was actually true.

--

**Results 1-10 **_**of about **_**909 000 **_**for **_**Uzumaki Naruto **(0.11 seconds)

Uzumaki Naruto - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

_Naruto Uzumaki by Masashi Kishimoto. Debut, Manga chapter 1 anime episode 1. Seiyu: Junko Takeuchi..._

--

Naruto had no idea at all what the heck this was. What did it mean when it said, "Naruto Uzumaki BY Masashi Kishimoto"? Who the heck was Masashi Kishimoto? There was no way he belonged to some unknown dude!

Naruto continued reading the second search C2 Archive: Sasuke/Naruto Fans

It took Naruto a few seconds to realize what he'd just read. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head! With both hands, he grabbed the computer and leaned in closely to make sure he'd read the words right... it was real! It was exactly the way Naruto had read it!

--

_Rules: This C2 is for all the fans of the awesome shounen-ai pairing Sasuke/Naruto! All those SasuNaru fics are in here. Even if you're not a fan of this pairing, check some of the stories out, they're awesome! Personally, I love this pairing. It's just so cute! Cute little uke-ish Naruto with sexy Sasuke the seme (well, usually it's like that). So check out this C2!_

--

Naruto was practically choking on his own spit now. The only words that were running through his head were: "WHAT THE HELL, THAT IS JUST SICK!" There was no way he and that SASUKE-TEME could go together. Naruto wants his "Sakura-chan"! And he was SO NOT an uke!

But then, another thought came to Naruto's mind: Why were there stories about him and Sasuke? Were there stalkers that stalked him?

He spun around, checking if his room had any hidden cameras (not that he would have found any since they were HIDDEN cameras) or if there was anyone in his room. At least he couldn't see anyone...

There was no way someone would be stalking him, right? Naruto clicked the link which led him to the place where the SasuNaru C2 was in. There was no way that those people who wrote about him would know what he liked, disliked, what he did all the time, and...

WHOA. The C2 Archive was huge! 896 stories!

Randomnly, Naruto clicked a story called, "No Way Out" by "SasuNaru #1 Lover".

Naruto started reading the first chapter: _Naruto was..._

Naruto read on and on... with every word, he could feel his stomach twisting and turning. He really wanted to barf. In the story, Naruto had gotten PREGNANT. He was a guy, how could he get pregnant! And it also said that Naruto had always had feelings for Sasuke except he didn't know or something like that.

"I love Sakura-chan! Not Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted at his computer.

He was going to shut the the Internet Explorer window, but then he saw something. It was the link that was labled "search". Naruto clicked it:

**Search: ... **

**With**** all the words: ... (GO)**

**Without**** all the words: ...**

**Stories ****within:** Category (all) -- Language (all) -- Genre (all) -- Fiction Rating (all) -- Status (all)

**Date ****range**Date type _between _Year -- Month _and _Year -- Month

In the "with all the words" section, he typed in "Naruto, Sakura". In the "without all the words" section, Naruto typed in "Sasuke".

And so, through the night, Naruto read tons and tons of fanfics about himself. He used the search tool at first to look for stories, but then later, he found out that there were a whole bunch of other sections in the "Anime/Manga" category. He didn't understand why, but in that particular section, there was one link that was titled "Naruto". In there, Naruto found ALL the stories written about him and all kinds of other people he knew of.

Hell, there were even stories about him and ITACHI! And then there were other stories about him and Neji... Of course, Naruto also found stories that were not shounen-ai pairings or had no pairings at all. They varied from NaruSaku, to NaruTema, to those shounen-ai pairings, and THEN there were those extremely OOC stories.

But, the more and more Naruto read, the more he thought that people were definitely stalking him. They knew all his personal things. His secret. They knew he was a jinchuuriki!

And so, when Naruto finally went to sleep (which was 5:00 am), he decided that he HAD to find out who was stalking him. He would not let people find out about the website called "fanfiction . net" He would definitely find the one who was guilty...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yup, so that's it. There is a lot more that Naruto will wonder about later on in the future chapters. He will also read more fanfics of course. Hehe... I've got a lot planned up ahead. 

I don't know how often I will update, because it depends on my homework and projects, and school stuff. I've got a Science test coming up... and then this stupid presentation... and after that is the History test... (SIGH)

--

**AS FOR THE PAIRINGS:**

I'll let you people vote for the **pairing for Naruto**. The choices are:

_Sasuke_

_Sakura_

_Hinata_

_Kurenai_

_Temari_

So yeah, those are the people that I'm accepting. Leave a comment for the first chapter! Thanks. It means a lot to me.


End file.
